Angel of Death
by jayz1470
Summary: During the Final Battle, the Femme Trio are turned. Read as they learn that vampirism isn't so bad. Adopted from MaxRide05.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight. Although, I do own the plot bunny now, and intend to give it justice, just like it's previous owner. Now, without further ado, LET THE READING BEGIN!**

**Chapter 1**

"LOONY, get down here _now_." Screamed the voice of Pansy Parkinson through Luna's bedroom door at eleven in the afternoon.

"Pansy, what have we _told you_ about being _nice_ to Luna?" Pansy's father said from downstairs in the kitchen, as he waited for Brunch to be served by the house elves.

In her very spacious bedroom at Parkinson mansion, Luna Lovegood was starting to get up and she had tears running down her face.

She remembered the reason she was here; the death of her father nearly a week ago.

_**Flashback**_

Luna was skipping and humming alongside the riverbank that was five minutes walk away from her curved house where she lived with her father.

As Luna skipped closer to her house she got the feeling that there was something wrong, so she took out her wand from behind her ear just in case.

When she finally came into view of her house she nearly cried out in horror; the dark mark was hanging over the roof of her house glowing from the light of the crescent moon.

Luna was frozen with shock as she stared at the dark green snake and skull that was gliding silently but deadly across the navy blue sky.

_Not Father,_ Luna thought as she ran towards her house gripping her wand tightly as tears streamed down her face._Please not Father_.

As she reached the open front door she saw a slender figure blocking her way.

"Luna," the figure said still standing in the door way, "You can't go through, I'm sorry."

"No, you have to let me see my father." Luna cried as she tried to push past the figure.

Someone grabbed Luna from behind to hold her still as she struggled and tried to escape.

"_Let me go_." Luna cried desperately. "Let me go."

"Luna, you can't go through." said the woman behind her in a comforting voice; it was Tonks.

"No, _please_," Luna whispered, "Please." Tears were running down her face and clouding her vision.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said crying silently as she dragged a still struggling Luna in her arms to an apparition point. "I'm _so _sorry."

"Father!" Luna shrieked as she looked at her crooked house for the last time before she was apparated away to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters with a quiet pop.

_**Three days later**_

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were becoming fast friends; they were bonding over their grief.

Harry was slowly –_very _slowly- starting to grieve for Sirius properly though that didn't stop him from brooding and snapping at anyone–except for Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Remus, and Professor McGonagall - who looked at him or mentioning Sirius' name in his presence.

Hermione was certainly starting to believe in the impossible –like Luna _had_ before her Fathers' death- because ever since the Grangers' deaths, her appearance had been changing little by little – she was now as pale as Snape, her hair had darkened from milk chocolate brown to a blackish-brown, and lastly her eyes had darkened from hazel to a very dark brown.

Hermione didn't really _know _what was happening to her but her most acceptable guess was that she had been adopted from a wizard -most likely pureblood- family to the Grangers' who _appeared_ to be muggles, and that she had been under a concealment charm that was wearing off because of the death of her adopted parents.

Then two days later, they -Harry accompanied by Remus, Hermione with Tonks and Luna with Prof. McGonagall- had all set off to Gringotts to sort out parents' –or guardians' in Harry and Hermione's case- wills and other official documents.

So that's how Harry came to have possession over 12 Grimmauld Place –which he refused- a few more heirlooms and more money.

Then Hermione found out that her theory had been true but that her biological parents were dead. She also found out the names of her parents, Alexander Prince -the only nephew of Eileen Snape née Prince- and Cassiopeia Prince née Black who had been the younger twin sister of Andromeda Tonks née Black.

Hermione had also inherited some Black family heirlooms along with many artefacts that had belonged to her birth father and a large sum of money from both sides of her family- the Princes _and_the Blacks. To say that Hermione was astonished when she found out her true heritage would have been an understatement but she took it rather well to say the least.

Then it was time for Luna's shock. Apparently her mother's maiden name was MacDougal; a pure-blood family, whose family line could be dated back to sixteenth century Scotland, and were rumoured to be the heirs of Ravenclaw, and that her mother had an older sister called Maria who had married into the Parkinson family.

So that meant that Pansy Parkinson was Luna's _first_ cousin by blood; Luna was_definitely_ shocked –to put it mildly- to hear that.

Luna had been advised in _both _her parents' wills to either live with the Parkinson's until she was of age or live in a wizard orphanage; she chose to live with the Parkinson's.

As for Hermione, she wanted to be adopted by her mother's older twin sister Andromeda Tonks; Hermione was pleased to hear that Tonks was her cousin because the two were quite close already.

So then Luna left 12 Grimmauld Place and moved into The Parkinson Mansion with all of her possessions for two years until she was of age.

Pansy was definitely _not happy_ about the arrangements and was determined not to make her orphaned cousin welcome in her home, no matter _what_ her parents said to her.

_**End Flashback**_

As Luna made her way down the stairs she braced her self for whatever Pansy was going to say to her.

So it was a shock for her when upon walking into the huge living area that she came face-to-face with a glowering Draco Malfoy with a crowd of at least ten sixth-year slytherins behind him, who were sneering at her.

Ignoring the sneers Luna walked up to a smug Pansy and asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted you to see my_friends_ who would be staying for about… oh I don't know _three_ days for a party we're having." Pansy replied. "Oh and by the way you're not invited." She added sneering expecting Luna to cry.

"Whatever." Luna replied in a bored tone, "Oh and _by the way," _She said mocking Pansy's previous tone, "I'm going to stay with _Hermione_ and Andromeda for the rest of the week. You know, my friend Hermione _Prince_." She emphasised to the surprised crowd of Slytherins, who had already heard about Hermione's real heritage from the Daily Prophet.

Luna took one last look at their shocked faces before swiftly turning and walking out of the room with her head held high.

**I hope you liked this chapter. This story was one of the first Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers I read, and I was heartbroken when (s)he said (s)he was abandoning it. So that's why I adopted it. Review, and YOU'LL GET COOKIES! (Just no flames please.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember this story is AU, so it most definitely will contain some ooc characters.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga; they are the works of J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively.**

One year later

Luna Pov

The entire wizarding world was in great anticipation for the Final Battle- as they called it. They were placing a very heavy burden on their Chosen One and saviour's shoulders; Harry Potter –who just so happens to be one of my very good friends along with Hermione Granger and …wait for it…Pansy Parkinson.

I know what you're thinking; Pansy?!

Well we have grown much closer over the previous months and we've helped each other to change for the better.

Anyway, where was I? Oh right- the Final Battle.

They -the Ministry and new minister Scrimgeour- were convinced that The Dark Lord was planning an attack on Hogwarts. Well let me tell you; he most certainly did attack Hogwarts. But instead of it being just a few weeks before Harry's graduation date –as told to them by their hidden Death eater colleagues- it started today in the middle of May.

Well, three hours twenty minutes and fifty seconds ago to be exact. That's right, I've be fighting for three hours now -since seven-thirty-, how could you expect me not to; what with Harry being a friend of mine, he can't do this alone.

So this is how I, Luna Lovegood, at Seventeen years of age, in my sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, could be found near the edge of the Forbidden Forest with an awful lot of injuries and a male vampire towering over me smiling seductively.

He seemed quite nice actually; he said he didn't want to kill me but than again he could have been lying.

I tried to shuffle away from him and into the forest but he grabbed my wrist and stroked my face with one cold, hard finger; I shuddered repulsed by his seductive behaviour.

Does he want to kill me or bed me?, I thought inwardly shuddering. I mean, I have had a lot of attention from the opposite sex from every house –even Slytherins- this year; don't get me wrong, some still think of me as Loony Lovegood, but my looks say otherwise according to Hermione.

My dirty blonde hair is now slightly wavy and just a little way past my shoulders, my silver-greyish eyes, usually bright and wide, are now dull and war-hardened and I'm five feet six and three quarters inches –slightly taller than most sixth years and the tall fifth years.

"Now, now little one, stay still." He hissed; even when he was hissing his voice still sounded like a melody.

Forget what I said earlier about him being nice.

"No one and I mean no one calls me little one and gets away with it." I hissed in his chiselled face.

I'm anything but little, I thought while trying to snatch away my wrist from his cold grasp.

He just laughed; the sound was like a hundred harps being plucked but it was bitter.

He finally stopped laughing then he crouched down in front of me and hissed, "Stay still!"

I stared into his eyes; they were a bitter black in contrast with his pale and flawless skin.

Secretly, I gripped my wand behind my back and said,

"Do you really want me to do that?" in a mock-secretive voice.

"What are yo-" He barely even got to finish his sentence before I held my wand out in front of me and cried, "Incendio." and he was burnt in a blur of purple flames.

I jumped up then winced; my scarred left arm was bleeding from when Greyback had clawed at it during a duel –thankfully he didn't bite me; I had learnt the hard way that it was a full moon tonight.

"Stupid Greyback." I hissed as I tried to make my way towards the Forbidden Forest where I knew Hermione was waiting for me.

"I couldn't agree with you more." A smooth male voice said behind me; stopping me in my tracks. "He's such a filthy nuisance."

Another vampire? I thought ludicrously; I had been fighting very nearly every flipping supernatural creature in the wizarding world who had sided with the dark; Giants, Werewolves, Vampires, Elves; you name it, I've fought it (with help of course – especially with the Giants- I mean I am smart but not enough to defeat a giant single-handedly).

I turned around swiftly and was about to burn the vampire when suddenly it ran towards me using its vampire speed and knocked my feet from under me.

"I prefer Brunettes but you'll do." The silky voice whispered into the cool night air.

I looked angrily at the towering figure above me.

"Now, why is such a pretty witch like you wearing such a sour expression?" The leech asked in a mock-caring voice, while staring at me with pitch black eyes.

"I'll give you three guesses." I said sarcastically.

Yes, you did just read that right; Loony Luna was indeed just sarcastic. I changed in more ways than one.

The figure hissed; obviously a high ranker in the Dark Lord's ranks, and not used to such disrespect.

"Step away from her." Said a silky voice from the shadows surrounding the trees behind me -one I would recognise anywhere.

Hermione.

I know, I have a lot of explaining to do about that one but I'll get to it.

Hermione was just a blur as she ran out from the shadows and crouched in front of me hissing defensively. I jumped to my feet and held my wand so tight that my knuckles were white and my hand ached.

"Luna," Hermione whispered recklessly in her silky voice, "Run, keep running and don't stop."

"Ok." I whispered back, already backing away towards the dense trees. When I looked back towards Hermione, she and the male vampire were circling each other hissing and snarling.

Good luck 'Mione, I thought, even though she couldn't hear me.

After a few minutes I stopped running through the thick trees. Panting slightly, I leant against a dense tree truck for support.

No sooner had I stopped panting, when a hooded figure was crouched front of me hissing and ready to attack. When I heard the figure hissing I just lost it;

"Oh for love of Merlin!" I mumbled angrily; I was really getting sick and tired of battling Vampires, they just couldn't seem to leave me alone.

Before I could even think of muttering an 'Incendio' I was plunged into a thick darkness, so dark and foggy that even my anxious whisper of 'Lumos' couldn't clear it.

What is this? I thought. Then I realised what was happening; my heart was clenched with a very sharp feeling of dread.

That vampire has powers and just created an illusion, I thought with increasing alarm as I stared at the 'Darkness'.

Then there was a very sharp bite at my right wrist, I dropped my wand. I could feel the vampire's venom spreading from the bite and the Vampire sucking my warm magical blood from my pulse. It felt as if a thousand tiny needles were stabbing my skin and each time they drew back to pierce my skin again, it felt ten times worse. I cried out in pain and then as I blinked the 'Darkness' was gone.

The power must not work now that it has its prey; me.

I struggled not to look at creature still sucking my blood from my fore-arm.

I want this to end, I thought with tears running down my dirty mud-smeared face, I want to die.

I struggled for breath as the Vampire was suddenly flung off me by a voice crying 'Relashio!'

Hermione, you came back, I thought relived not to go through the transformation alone. Then there was a sound like metal being torn apart; the vampire was being torn apart.

"Incendio!" Hermione whispered bitterly; her wand pointed at the crinkled pieces of the Vampire's body that was then set alight with purple smoke and a pungent smell filled the night air around me.

"Hermione." I choked out through the burning inside of me.

"Don't try to talk Luna," She said soothingly, while tenderly picking me up in her cold, stone-like arms and running at maximum speed through the pitch black forest towards the castle up ahead.

The burning intensified, but I managed to choke back tears.

Be strong Luna, I can do this.

I felt another pair of strong but cold hands grip my arms.

Pansy?!, I thought confused, it's got to be.

I didn't have any sense of my surroundings but I think that whoever was holding me had laid me down tenderly on a bed and stroked my hair.

I jerked away from their cold touch and whimpered.

After what seemed to be several hours of burning, it started to waver. Then slowly -but surely- the burning stopped, and I could hear voices calling out to me, and the sounds of spells being said far away on the grounds.

My fingers twitched, and then I could hear footsteps approaching me. I turned my head to the side with my eyes still closed and breathed in through my nose; then wished I hadn't.

My throat burned and I could see many different scents, some familiar, some not but the most overpowering was a scent like sweet Honey and Cinnamon.

My throat ached for it as soon as I smelt it.

My eyes shot open and I leapt from my bed to the unoccupied bed opposite it on the other side of the Infirmary.

Crouching on the untidy, white bed, a hiss rose through my throat and escaped my bared teeth as I searched the room through narrowed eyes. I could see everything so much more clearly now; as a vampire should. I could see the other occupants of the wing; some unconscious and others staring at me with fearful eyes.

I blinked my eyes against the bright white light but still searched the room for the scent.

I breathed in again and caught the scent, my eyes flickered to the source; a very scared looking Madame Pomfrey standing beside my empty bed across the room.

When I'd searched the room for the medi-witch's taunting scent, I had failed to notice two other female vampires who had been standing beside my bed. They were now beside me holding my arms tightly to stop me from escaping and wrecking havoc on the damaged castle in my newborn state.

"Let me go." I hissed in my melodic voice, still eyeing a shaking Madame Pompfrey, when I glanced at the dark-haired female on my right then back again.

The female sighed disapprovingly and in a mock-strict voice said, "Luna, where is your self-control?"

Hold on, I recognise that voice.

My head snapped towards the female on the right and I studied her extraordinarily pale -for a vampire- and flawless features suspiciously; she was incredibly dazzling to the human –and Vampire- eye.

"Her-Hermione?" I asked disbelievingly.

The female smiled and then I definitely saw a resemblance between the female and Hermione after she was turned. Her dark brownish-black eyes twinkled with glee.

"Yeah, it's me Luna." She said smiling broadly; her eyes still twinkling.

I forgot all about the ache in my throat as I tugged my arm out of the other female's loose grip, and hugged Hermione tightly.

"L-Lu-Luna, ca-can't bre-breathe." She choked out gasping for unnecessary breath.

"Sorry 'Mione." I said as I let go of her grinning widely.

"Nice to see you too Luna." the other female whispered sarcastically in her similarly smooth voice.

"Hi Pansy." I said turning towards the other pale female vampire with Reddish-brown hair, high cheekbones, and dark coffee-coloured eyes; in short just as stunning as Hermione.

I hugged her, careful not to crush her with my newborn vampire strength.

"It's good to see you awake." I could practically hear the smile in her voice as I pulled away and grinned back. "It's only been twenty-four hours of waiting but it was still tense -and too normal."

"Yeah, very funny Pansy. I'm cracking up" I said sarcastically.

"You both look absolutely stunning by the way." I added, while staring at their perfect model-worthy features in wonder.

I'll look quite plain standing next to them but it suits me just fine, I thought, comfortable in the company of my friends standing next to me.

As if she could hear my thoughts Pansy openly said, "But we're nothing compared to y-".

"Miss Lovegood," a vigilant voice whispered interrupting the reunion; it was Madame Pomfrey, "Here, drink this." She pushed a goblet of red substance into my hands and left hastily. I breathed in deeply and smelt a sharp, yet sour scent.

I looked at Hermione for reassurance as my throat ached yet again.

"It's animal blood silly." She stated in a care-free voice.

I looked at the blood in disgust –I swear I just heard Pansy snort- then back at Hermione outrageously.

"Animal blood?" I asked repulsed slightly.

"Yeah, it's better," Pansy assured me; "You know for the …body" She finished lamely.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that? I asked Pansy after a moment of silence.

"No…" She said softly embarrassed.

"What she means is that it makes you feel like less of a …" Hermione trailed off leaving a tense silence.

I remembered the night that I was turned; that…thing sucking my blood. That monster.

"A monster?" I supplied quietly.

"Yeah." Pansy answered, staring at the goblet grimily like it had just insulted her heritage. She was probably remembering her turning too.

"It's not unicorn blood is it? I asked carefully.

"What do you think we are?!" Pansy asked outraged, "Idiots? We're not Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Sorry, just checking." I said smiling softly at my two favourite friends in the whole wide world-except Harry of course.

That reminds me.

"What happened to Harry?" I asked scared for my friend, "Who won?" I glanced at both Pansy and Hermione.

"We'll tell you after you drink, okay?" Hermione said softly.

"Okay." I said determinedly as I knocked back the blood in a single mouthful. I swirled the blood in my mouth with my tongue. My taste buds were tingling with pleasure at the taste, I swallowed. Then I sighed with contentment; the ache was nearly gone.

"Now what happened?" I said trying to make myself comfortable; it was a wasted effort.

I listened as they told me the outcome; how many we lost, how many they lost and the overall conqueror –as Pansy called it- the Light or the Dark.

I could have danced with joy; Voldermort was finally destroyed.

"And Harry?" I asked cautiously; I watched as Hermione's face fell and Pansy rushed to her side to hug her tight.

With one single word my whole world fell apart;

"Gone." Hermione said; her voice cracking up.

"What?" I asked softly after what seemed like an eternity of depressing silence.

"As soon as Voldermort's body hit the ground after he killed him, Harry just disappeared."

"Literally." Pansy added mystified.

"Are you sure?" I asked them slowly while pondering the mystery that is –or was?- Harry James Potter.

"Well," Pansy considered, "He was just a blur- I think he was….running actually…"

"No," I said stunned, "You don't think he was...turned?" I whispered uneasily, yet at the prospect of Harry being alive –well, as alive as a vampire can get- I felt relieved.

Hermione gave an exasperated groan.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She said irritated with herself, "See this is why you're in Gryffindor not Ravenclaw." She said to herself.

"Hey," Pansy started, "Don't put yourself down like that."

"Yeah," I agreed, "You're still the smartest witch of your generation."

Hermione laughed softly, "Yeah, I know." She said oh-so-modestly.

"But honestly, do you think that Harry was turned?" I asked quietly.

"Well, he'd disappeared into the forest for a long time during the battle, and actually he seemed like he was in pain throughout the duel." Hermione explained.

I was in shock; I could barely even lift one finger during my transformation and yet Harry was able to duel –and destroy- The Dark Lord in his.

"How long was he gone for?" I asked unsure of the possibilities. Hermione pondered my question for a moment; "About nine hours."

"Nine hours?" I repeated amazed yet again, "I know our magic helps to shorten the transformation but nine hours? That's just amazing." I said in admiration.

"He's very powerful." Hermione agreed.

"How long was I...out for?" I asked nervously.

"Twenty-four hours," Pansy answered, "Like I said." She added.

"It's pretty ironic really, I mean I was born on a full moon and then I die on a full moon." I said perplexed.

Hermione pondered this for a moment, "Weird." She finally whispered.

"Yeah..." Pansy agreed. "Actually that reminds me, do you want to see yourself?" Pansy asked.

She hasn't changed much, I thought rolling my eyes.

"Ok." I decided I might just as well since she's going to make me anyway.

Pansy conjured up a large, fancy hand mirror and held it up to my face.

I nearly gasped in shock; the young lady in the mirror looked like an Angel. Her long and flowing dirty-blonde hair was glistening in the torchlight. Her skin was a creamy-white shade and her silvery-grey eyes were twinkling with surprise.

She looked back at me shocked; her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. I touched my cheek and the angel in the mirror mimicked my action exactly.

While I thought that Hermione was stunning, I was a very close second.

"Whoa." I whispered, still extremely dazed.

"Yeah, I know." Pansy said, "We'll certainly have a lot of admirers between us three, won't we?" She added smiling with enjoyment.

Hermione snorted in disbelief.

Like I said, she hasn't changed much, I thought with a groan of despair.

One week later

Travelling was the best joint idea that Hermione and I have ever had -well then again, it is the only joint idea we've ever had.

So that's how right now –at Twilight- Hermione, Pansy and I are running at maximum vampire speed along the side of the River Thames waiting for the perfect moment to jump into the water and then swim to France.

Hermione –being the fastest- was in front with Pansy and I at the back.

"Okay, now." Hermione said before diving gracefully over the barrier and into the water. When she hit the surface there isn't so much as a single drop of water out of place.

Pansy nods at me and I take the chance to dive into the crystal-blue waves. I start to swim fast. I took a deep breath; then regretted it; the sea was so salty that it hurt my nose and throat.

My eyes were adjusting to the aqua view and as I looked up from fifty metres underneath the surface, I can see an outline of the under-side of a boat. I look ahead and follow Hermione's sweet, strong scent.

A spilt-second later and I can hear the almost-silent sound of Pansy hitting the water's surface; we're all underwater. Now all we have to do is swim towards the French coast.

A few hours time later

I was the last one to break the surface as the wind blew my wet hair out of my face. Thankfully it was only around six in the morning, so there was no sun to expose us.

I sighed in relief; that had been the worst vampire experience ever.

"I. Am. Never. Doing. That. Ever. Again." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, don't be such a spoilsport Luna." Pansy said laughing.

I growled low and menacingly, while Pansy just kept laughing.

"Excuse moi," A deep French voice interrupted.

We looked behind us to see a twenty-something year old fisherman getting out of his boat. I stared at him confused; I hadn't heard a boat arrive.

"Are you aware that you are wet?" He asked in a thick French accent, while leering at Pansy's chest through her wet tight shirt.

We need to dry off. I thought dreadfully as I looked at the soaking wet clothes we were wearing.

Pansy was wearing a white shirt with the top two buttons undone with a lime-green tank top underneath and denim blue jeans with tan leather boots.

Hermione had on a red blouse with black jeans and black leather boots.

Lastly, I was wearing a dark sapphire short sleeved dress that stopped mid-thigh with indigo jeans and black fur ankle boots.

I know, that's not the type of attire that you would wear when 'going for a swim' but we were in a rush; and now our clothes look like second skin the way they're clinging to our bodies.

"Yes." Hermione answered, while wordlessly obliviating him with her wand that had been in her hand ever since he had just arrived.

"Come on." She said leading the way through an empty beach towards an alley way -that was just out of sight- where we could cast drying spells on ourselves without being seen by French muggles.

But I wish we'd dried off sooner because we were getting a lot of stares –more like leers- from the townspeople that were actually up at this early hour.

One thing's for sure through, I thought as we trudged soaking wet through the stony beach, I am already getting sick of leering Frenchmen.

Yup. The end chapter reminded me of France from Hetalia. Always remember the 3 R's kiddies... Read, Rate, and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Two years later- 21st Century**_

"Hermione," Luna whispered at vampire speed, "We've landed in Florence."

The vampire trio were currently seated on a plane that was travelling from the humid city of Berlin, Germany to Italy and as they didn't want to waste their money, –that had been changed from wizarding currency to British-European currency a few years back- they weren't seated in first class (to Pansy's _complete _and utter dismay).

Instead they had to be packed in next to a cluster of sweating, pungent-smelling foreign muggles- whose scent of body odour was frankly _stronger_ than the scent of their flavourful blood.

Thankfully, Hermione, Luna, and Pansy had _a lot_ of self-control when it came to resisting foreign muggles' blood.

So when travelling across many cities –_especially_ in cramped, closed up vehicles- it was _almost _no problem for them to resist the scent of fresh, pulsing blood whenever they came within thirty feet of a human -muggle _or_ magical- and because of their past magical status, their sharp, delicate senses were heightened to_twice_ as much as an _ordinary_ vampire who had been a muggle before their turning.

The three female nomads were also fortunate enough to maintain their familiar eye colour –_instead_ of the _usual_ crimson or the _more _unusual butterscotch-topaz that other vampires (who had previously been muggles) had after feasting from the prey of their choice- that also made them a little less obvious to other vampires (magical or not).

Their magic was also another sacred legacy that they kept after their turning and –as with their senses- their magic also amplified and improved greatly. They could now wordlessly _and _wandlessly summon _any _object as long as it at least twenty feet away.

"Okay," Hermione said while grabbing her purple travel case in one hand and straightening her cherry-red top and denim jeans with the other, "We're going to get a taxi then try to find a hotel and then see where we go from there."

Pansy muttered something that sounded like 'Yeah whatever O' _fearless leader_' as she smoothed down her knee-length sea green dress.

"_Yes_ ma'am." Luna said sarcastically, standing with her back straight as she gave Hermione a mock one-handed salute, then flattened her knee-length sapphire dress while the other passengers gave her weird looks.

"Oi _watch it_ Pansy." Hermione whispered fiercely, glaring mock-angrily at Pansy's retreating back. "You _too_, Luna.

Pansy just waved her hand as if to brush off the matter, then she put her hooded dark cloak over her revealing dress but not before winking at an attractive passing male flight attendant who immediately blushed and turned away.

"_Still_ the flirt eh Pansy?" Luna asked as she caught up with her cousin, who was practically _strutting_ down the aisles towards the nearest exit.

"_Whatever_ Luna." Pansy said in a bored voice as she exited the plane followed by Hermione and Luna who immediately put their dark hooded cloaks on to hide from the sunlight.

After _nearly_ everyone had exited the plane, two male figures dressed in dark jeans and hooded jumpers watched as the three female vampires got out of the plane.

Then, they walked up to where the female vampires had been sitting and sniffed the air around them.

"So that's them huh?" One of the hooded figures asked the other in a velvety drawl with a barely noticeable British accent.

"Yeah," the other figure said in an equally smooth British accent after taking a deep breath in through his nose, "That's them."

**A/N: Sorry it's **_**so**_** short but I just **_**had to**_**shorten the length or it would have been **_**WAYtoo **_**long. Just **_**trust me**_** when I say that there **_**will be**_** some action in the next chap and you'll see some familiar characters coming up –unfortunately **_**not**_** the Cullen's that's**_**later**_**.**

**See if you can guess who the mysterious(ish) hooded figures are and I **_**should**_** be able to update later this evening.**

**In the meantime you can review to tell me whether you hated or liked this short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter like I said, I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quidditch or the Volturi**

**(In other words I don't own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga).**

Chapter 4

After a few hours of having to get through Customs when the sun was just started to set, Hermione, Luna, and Pansy were walking towards the Airport's exit when Hermione suddenly spun around and started scanning the crowd.

"Can you smell that?" She asked with a mixture of excitement and anxiety in her usually calm, smooth voice.

Luna and Pansy stopped in their tracks then looked at each other surprised by Hermione's sudden outburst, then they glanced at Hermione's anxious face and then both took deep breaths in, while trying to ignore the scent of the Muggles' blood.

"Hermione," Pansy whispered distractedly as muggles passing them to get the exit, "There are too many scents for me to know what you're talking about."

Pursing her lips, Hermione nodded uneasily then turned to Luna, "What about you Luna?"

"We're not all trackers like you 'Mione." Luna stated calmly, "There are too many scents."

"Okay." Hermione whispered rocking on the heels of her feet while her eyes flickered across the crowd's bland faces while taking subtle breaths in through her nose.

"Hermione, What do you smell?" Pansy asked uneasily at a rapid pace that was too fast for humans to pick out.

Hermione looked like she was going to cry when Pansy asked that question.

"Harry," She breathed, looking more frantic by the second, "I smell Harry."

"But Hermione," Luna stated calmly over the dying babble of human voices, "He …He's…" Luna couldn't finish that sentence for fear of unleashing unwanted human memories that she'd long forgotten on purpose.

"We don't know that for sure." Pansy said as she tried to calm down both of her closest friends. "He could still be alive…"

"You don't understand," Hermione said fiercely, whirling around to face Luna and Pansy. "I smell a vampire Harry."

At Pansy's gasp and Luna's shaken expression she continued, "They never did find his body…" She trailed off trying to swallow the lump in her throat and ignore the persistent prickling in her eyes as she recalled searching for Harry's body in the Forbidden Forest years ago.

Pansy went over to both Hermione and Luna and hugged them tight. "Do you smell him now?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Closer than ever." Hermione managed to choke out between taking deep breaths –this time to calm herself.

"That's because I'm right here 'Mione." A deep velvety voice said softly from a few feet behind the trio.

Hermione's head snapped up and Luna and Pansy spun at a fast vampire speed and gaped in surprise, shock and other countless emotions at the two hooded vampire males behind them.

"Harry?!" Hermione whispered staring at the male vampires in disbelief.

The one who spoke took off his hood to reveal a perfect, flawless pale face. He had raven black hair that looked untidy but the style suited him, his forest green eyes shone with excitement and when he smiled he revealed a row of pearly white teeth.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed loudly before running –at a very fast human speed- towards his open arms and launching herself at him.

"Hello Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear while stroking her dark locks with a gloved hand.

"Ah young love." A middle-aged woman said, after she witnessed the blissful reunion then started to walk towards the exit.

"Oh please." Hermione muttered staring at the retreating back of the woman as she got out of Harry's grasp.

"It did seem like that you know?" Pansy muttered, outwardly unfazed by Hermione's blazing glares towards her.

After staring at the other hooded figure and Harry for some time, Luna finally stepped in front of Harry and smiled, "Hello Harry."

"Hi Luna." He said before crushing her in a hug that would have made Molly Weasley cry.

"It's good to see you again." She whispered in his ear, "You smell like Grass by the way." She added with a grin; she was no tracker but her senses were still excellent.

Harry started to chuckle; it was a heavenly sound to Luna's sensitive ears.

"Good to see you too, Luna." He said as he let her go only to be attacked by a flying blur of dark hair again.

"Hermione, you just hugged him." Pansy said exasperated as she watched the whole exchange from by the wall where she leant and glanced at the time, "Look at the time," She whined, "It's been ten minutes."

"What's the matter Pansy?" Luna asked walking up to her, after glancing at the hooded figure behind Harry.

"I need to hunt." She replied hurriedly. Luna looked at her eyes; they were a dark mocha colour instead of her usual coffee colour.

"Oh," Luna said; she could only imagine what her eyes looked like considering she hadn't been breathing in much ever since they got off the plane, "Hermione!" She called frantically as the ache in her throat got more pronounced.

Luna and Pansy strode over to where Hermione was still hugging Harry. "I heard." Hermione said interrupting their protests.

"Then why won't you-" Pansy's rambling was cut off by a sniff coming from Hermione.

"Did you just sniff Harry?" Luna asked completely baffled.

"Luna, really," Hermione started in a mock-irritated voice, "I have to recognise his scent when I smell it." She finished as she got out of Harry's embrace to put her hands on her hips and stare at Luna expectantly.

"Oh." Luna whispered, "That makes sense."

Hermione snorted; "Honestly, Luna, I think hanging around Pansy has made your head dim."

"OI!" Pansy exclaimed loudly while Harry and Luna chuckled.

"Hermione, it seems that you've forgotten about me in your little reunion." The hooded figure drawled in a deep smooth voice drawing Luna and Pansy's attention back to him.

"Just how could anyone forget you Draco?" Hermione asked while smiling up at her past-estranged cousin.

After a shocked silence, Luna whispered, "Mal-." She stopped when Draco lowered his hood. Pansy's mouth dropped open in shock while Luna just stared at the young vampire before her.

Draco's windswept white-blonde hair seemed to shine in the light of the setting sun. It fell down to his shoulders like Harry's and into his light grey eyes that flickered from Luna to Pansy and back.

"Holy sh…sugar..." Luna said completely baffled staring into Draco's grey eyes.

"Nice save." Pansy said sarcastically still open-mouthed; her eyes never leaving Draco's shiny hair.

"Pansy, close your mouth; you're catching flies." Luna retorted almost without effort.

Pansy closed her mouth and glared at Luna who was smirked at her.

"Ribbit." Harry croaked after a moment of silence, causing himself, Hermione and Luna to burst out laughing while Pansy glared at them all.

"Just like old times." Hermione said wistfully after she calmed down.

"Care to elaborate?" Draco asked after smirking at the highly amusing group.

"Well," Hermione started "Back in Grimmauld Place when we," She gestured towards herself, Harry and Luna –who had both just calmed down, "Were there before my sixth year, it was all…doom and gloom. Then one morning Fleur Delacour comes to visit-"

"The Veela?!" Pansy interrupted slightly confused.

"NO, the milkman," Hermione said sarcastically which sent Harry and Luna into hysterics again. "Yes, the Veela. Well half-veela actually, but the point still stands."

"The mil-milkman!" Harry spluttered in between his and Luna's tinkling laughter.

"Nice one 'Mione." Luna said congratulating the exasperated teenage vampire.

"Honestly, you two calm down!" Hermione ordered both of vampires who were on the floor clutching their stomachs. Hermione gave an infuriated sigh. "Anyway, where was I?"

Pansy glared at her, "The veela! NO, half-veela actually!" She said mocking Hermione's earlier tone.

"Thank you Pansy," Hermione muttered sarcastically while glaring back at the brunette in front of her, "Fleur was visiting Bill, who had previously joined the Order, and it was during breakfast and Ronald-" She spat the name as if it was a deadly swear word while Harry and Luna instantly sobered up on hearing the name of the traitor (who had nearly hit Hermione) and hissed- "who had a …thing for veelas was just starting at her with his mouth wide open, mid-chew as well." Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust at the memory. "It was …ghastly."

"No table manners at all, that one," Luna whispered in loathing, "And he had the nerve to call me Loony." Harry rubbed a comforting motion down her back while Hermione continued the story.

"Then I said to him 'Ronald, close your mouth!' he doesn't listen obviously. He never did!"

Then Harry continues, "Then I said 'You're catching flies mate!' He doesn't understand but the rest of the room does and starts laughing."

"When they calmed down," Luna continues, "I go 'Ribbit, Ribbit'. Like a frog see? Then Harry, Hermione, and I just burst out laughing and then don't really stop for a while and the rest of the room is just staring at us like we're mad because it's been five minutes and we haven't stopped laughing." Luna, Harry, and Hermione grin at the memory.

"Why didn't you stop laughing?" Draco asked the blissful trio.

"Didn't you hear me when I said 'doom and gloom'?" Hermione asked using inverted speech marks, "It had been the first time we'd laughed in Merlin knows how long." She answered truthfully.

Just at that moment a security guard came over to the group and in a thick Italian accent said, "It's time for you lot to go now. It's getting dark."

"Alright." Hermione said rubbing her throat as she took hold of Harry's gloved hand and her suitcase then, followed by Draco, Pansy, and Luna, walked out the exit and into the cool night air.

"Ah, fresh air." Luna sighed happily as she danced down the dark street in front of the other four vampires.

"Doesn't smell any better." Draco muttered wrinkling his nose from behind Luna.

"Yeah, well that's just you Drake." Harry said into the cool night air.

Pansy almost choked on air as Hermione and Luna started to chuckle.

"Drake?" Pansy asked ludicrously; considering that had been what she had called him from their second to fifth year at Hogwarts.

"We can't use our real names you know?" Harry explained as he turned a street corner. "He's Drake and I'm Harold."

"Yeah, we know." Hermione said as she squeezed Harry's hand, "Just a shock is all." She said smirking at Draco who scowled back.

"So what are yours then?" Draco asked curiously to the three female vampires.

"Pandora." Pansy whispered.

"Mia." Hermione said from in front.

"Lunetta." Luna said clearly, "It's just a variation." She explained at Draco and Harry's questioning expressions.

"Don't you worry that anyone might figure it out?" Harry questioned her from the front of the group.

"Why should they?" Luna asked quietly, "It's not as if they ever called me by my first name back then, with the exception of you two, Neville and…"

"Ginerva and Ronald." Hermione finished icily as she glowered at a lamppost.

"Sometimes by Ginerva and Ronald." Luna corrected, outwardly unfazed as her non-existent insides burned with hatred.

"Whatever happened with those two?" Pansy asked carefully, "All that the rest of the school heard was that there was a huge falling-out between Harry and the Weasley family and that you two sided with him." Pansy gestured towards Luna and Hermione who were looking away from the group to a shabby house up ahead.

"Why don't we go inside," Hermione pointed to the small house that didn't look as if it could hold a group of small children let alone five powerful vampires, "Then we'll all have some of that blood replenishing potion that I made to put off hunting for a few hours until its midnight, alright?" She asked the group as she walked up the steps towards a dark blue door that had only one keyhole. She pressed her wand to the centre of the keyhole and said clearly "Domus Iunctum." This meant House Unity in Latin.

"This is the house that you rented?" Pansy said voicing the question that was on nearly everyone's minds.

Before Hermione could answer Luna said, "Looks can be deceiving Pansy." After running her slender pale fingers through the cracks surrounding the door.

"It's like Twelve Grimmauld Place isn't it?" Harry asked as he stared at the house in front of him. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes Harry," Hermione answered as she opened the door with a magical key, "It is, and because of the way it looks-"

"Not fit to house a rat!" Pansy exclaimed bitterly as she stared down the scruffy steps.

"People will ignore it." Hermione explained as she stepped into the dark hallway with Draco, Harry and Luna following her example.

"People who live in these houses." Pansy cried as she stared at the glamorous apartments on either side and across from the shabby house.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Pansy," Luna exclaimed as she dragged Pansy into the hallway and closed the front door, "It's only temporary and anyway," She added upon hearing Pansy's dry sniffles, "It looks better on the inside too."

There was a spacious living room with a hi-tech wide screen TV and designer sofas and armchairs on the outskirts of the room. The dining room –slash- Kitchen held a fridge and freezer, An Oak cube table with six chairs on either side, the counter was full of cooking utensils and various ingredients.

Hermione was leaning on the counter watching the vampire's countless expressions cross their faces.

"Oh don't worry," She said as she watched Luna's disgusted expression after seeing a tin of Caviar, "This is only for appearances sake. You know just in case we do have guests. The real magic's upstairs.

"I used to love this when I was human." Pansy whispered as she stared at the tin of Caviar in her pale hand.

"I know Pansy," Luna said as she hugged her and placed the tin on the counter, "I remember watching you eat it." She said with a grin.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Pansy muttered sarcastically as she stepped into the dimly lit hallway, "Let's see upstairs then." She said to Hermione's silhouette in the living room doorway.

"Draco, Harry, come on." Hermione said as she raced upstairs to prepare the rooms. "You're going to love this."

"That Television is..." Harry started as he walked upstairs.

"Awesome." Draco finished as he grinned in a very un-Malfoyish way.

At Pansy and Luna's surprised expressions he continued, "I read up on the non-magical world after …I was turned and before I started to travel. How else do you expect me not to make a fool of myself in front of muggles?"

"Um... You had Harry, you know." Luna said as she stood in front of one of the rooms.

"That was only after a few months of my travels when he," Draco gestured to Harry "Tagged along."

Harry snorted; "You're the one that 'tagged along' not me." He argued.

They continued to argue until Hermione came out of one of the rooms. "I've finished. She said standing aside to let them through.

"What took you so long?" Pansy grumbled as she and Luna walked into the brightly lit room.

It was the size of a Quidditch pitch and was divided into two sections; the smaller section held potions equipment and books related to certain potions for vampires. There were also a few desks lined up with quills and ink ready on the desks.

The larger section was what caught the attention of the young vampires; Luna, Harry and Draco in particular.

Six smooth, shiny brooms lay on the side ready to be used. There was turf lining the ground and in the middle was a trunk that held Quidditch and duelling equipment.

"You brought brooms." Luna said excitedly as she hurried over to examine the brooms; she loved flying and had always wanted to be a seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"One for each of us." Hermione said walking over to the six sleek brooms that lay side-by-side near the edge of the large section, "And another broom left over."

"I'll hold on to it." Draco said at the same time Harry and Luna said, "I'll take care of it." And "I'll keep it."

Pansy shook her head and laughed, mumbling, "Quidditch fanatics."

"Pansy," Luna said after listening to Draco and Harry argue over the spare broom, "How many times have I had to tell you that I am not a 'Quidditch fanatic'?"

"Sure, sure." Pansy said after sitting down near a sleek broom, "Whatever you say Luna, whatever you say."

Luna sighed and went over to Hermione who had been watching the exchange with interest. "Thanks 'Mione." Luna said giving her a big hug.

"It's no problem Luna." Hermione replied before going over to where their luggage lay forgotten. "Aren't you lot thirsty?" She asked as she took out six big flasks that were full to the brim with animal blood.

They all went over to where Hermione stood and after a word of thanks went to sit in the middle with their flasks of blood in their hands.

"Do either of you have powers?" Hermione asked Draco and Harry as they all sat down on the soft turf and drank their animal blood.

"I'm a tracker, like you Hermione." Harry said indiscreetly.

"What about you?" Hermione asked Draco who shifted uncomfortably.

"Mind control." That was all he said before Pansy's eyes widened, Hermione stiffened and Luna looked away and asked, "You didn't try anything on us did you?" She asked uneasily.

"No," Draco exclaimed in outrage, "And I'm never going to, alright."

"He tried it on me once," Harry said off-handily, "It's not like the Imperius curse," He added as the three females stiffened, "It's different. It feels like the command is your own thought, something like that anyway, and with enough Occlumency practise I could block him."

Hermione chuckled lightly, considering they were all skilled in Occlumency already.

"Right, well I'm the fastest in the group and like Harry said I'm a tracker and can identify any scent as soon as I smell it." Hermione said sincerely.

"As soon as you smell it?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Yes," Hermione answered honestly, "I could smell a vampire Harry at the airport and I hadn't seen or smelt him since the final battle." She finished tearfully as Harry hugged her tightly.

"Right…" Draco said trailing off uncomfortably.

Luna decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "Pansy and I have the most confusing powers." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked glancing from Luna to Pansy and back.

"If we combine our powers we can disappear in an instance, like apparition except mistier." Pansy said standing up and holding her hands up as Luna said, "We can demonstrate."

They all stood up and while Luna and Pansy held hands with one hand free, Hermione pulled Harry and Draco towards the middle as Luna held up her right hand towards the trio.

"Ready?" She asked energized from her magic.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione confirmed as she gripped Harry and Draco tighter.

Pansy and Luna nodded to each other, closed their eyes, and then simultaneously opened their minds to each other.

On Three, Luna thought though their mental link.

Three, two, one, Pansy thought and they simultaneously visualised the group including themselves in the living room downstairs.

A light wisp of air formed from nowhere and an opaque silvery-blue mist swept over their pale outlines. Then in the blink of a human eye, the mist surrounded them and they vanished, leaving the mist to dissolve in their vacant room.

As they opened their eyes Pansy and Luna were greeted by the sight of a grinning Hermione and an awe-stricken Harry and Draco.

"That was…" Harry trailed off lost for words.

"Indescribable." Hermione said her grin turning into a smirk at Draco's dazed expression.

"It was painless." He said as he grinned at the duo, "What do you call that?"

"Merging." Luna said simply as she smiled at an ecstatic Pansy.

"That was the first time we've done that with five people, and without having to touch them either." Pansy finished grinning like the Cheshire cat who got the cream.

Then they merged back to the 'Flying/Duelling room' as Harry called it.

"I'm also the strongest." Pansy said grinning at the shocked males, "And I can do something else but I'm not sure what to call it."

"Show us." Harry said grinning; oblivious to Luna and Hermione's smirks.

"Alright but remember you asked for it." Pansy said before she flicked her hands at Harry and clenching her fists strongly.

Raising an eyebrow Harry asked, "Is that it?"

Smirking, Pansy said, "Try to move Harry."

He tried but could seem to pull his arms or legs apart.

"It feels like I'm tied up." He said after nearly falling on his back because of his legs that felt like they were tied tightly.

"Can you let me go now?" He asked pleadingly.

Pansy unclenched her fists and started to laugh at Harry's grateful expression.

"What can you do Luna?" Draco asked her as Pansy stopped laughing.

"I can slow down or freeze many moving objects simultaneously on a normal day." Luna said as she sat down followed by the rest of the coven.

"Whoa." Harry muttered at the same time Draco asked, "A normal day?"

Luna nodded, "The night of the full moon I can do a lot of things, concerning werewolves though."

"Werewolves?" Harry asked interested.

"Yes," Luna asked, "When they are in their wolf forms I can read their minds and control them, sort of."

"What?!" Draco asked very perplexed.

"You can control them?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yes," Luna said, "I can get into their minds and I try to stop them hurting people, muggles and wizards alike."

A sociable silence followed where Harry and Draco stared at Luna in a mixture of amazement and astonishment.

"How come there is six of nearly everything?" Draco asked Hermione while gesturing towards the brooms, empty flasks, broom servicing kits, and flying gloves that lay in the open trunk.

"Well originally Luna, Pansy, and I were going to have two of everything. But now that you and Harry are here that's not necessary anymore." Hermione finished smiling at the two new and very welcome arrivals to her coven.

"Who is going to have the things left over?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hermione." Luna and Pansy said in unison while Hermione looked away embarrassed yet slightly smug.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked the duo while Hermione smirked slightly.

"Because," Hermione said authoritatively, "I'm their leader." She finished smiling.

After a moment of silence where Harry and Draco looked at Hermione in a new light, Harry snorted; "Figures." He muttered.

"Look Harold," Pansy insisted, "I don't like having a leader but who better to lead us then the smartest witch of her generation?"

"Ravenclaw or not." Luna muttered sadly.

"Are you still on about that?" Pansy asked annoyed.

"She would have been an excellent Ravenclaw and you know it Pansy." Luna said defending her house and heritage from her mother's side.

"Look everyone," Hermione said drawing their attention to her, "You're all talking about Hermione Granger who is long dead, but Hermione Prince has risen from the ashes."

"Risen from the ashes?" Harry asked Draco who shrugged in response.

"Harry, I meant what I said. Listen back in sixth year on the train ride to Hogwarts a Hufflepuff in our year called me 'Granger' and I blew a fuse." Hermione explained to the group.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I thought you might have known Harry." Hermione said.

"I think I know," Luna interrupted, "Because you're not really a Granger, and it's disrespectful to your parents if you keep …on pretending."

"Your parents?" Pansy asked perplexed.

"Both of them, Hermione explained, "The Gangers and the Princes."

"Hermione Prince has risen from the ashes," Draco whispered, "That's what that article said isn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "Now I guess it's time to tell you about the Weasleys."

So Hermione, with help from Harry and Luna, told the ex-slytherins all about what had happened after the article came out.

"Ronald didn't trust us anymore," Hermione explained, "But the truth is ever since fourth year after he left us then came back out of the blue, he'd been acting strangely. We found out the reason at Gringotts."

Harry continued, "Apparently Mrs Weasley had been dosing me with love potions for Ginerva ever since that Rita Skeeter article-"

Pansy interrupted, "Sorry for what I said in the article Hermione."

"It's alright Pansy," Hermione said, "Anyway so since fourth year we haven't really trusted Ronald and the final straw was after he had accused me of lying and .. all sorts of rubbish really and I just couldn't take it anymore so I told him to stay out of my life and that I never wanted to see him again. Then he yelled at me and… tried to hit me-" Pansy gasped in disbelief and Draco looked murderous as he stood up and started to pace furiously- "but luckily Harry, the twins and Remus stopped him." Hermione finished with a sigh as Harry hugged her and muttered soothing words in her ear.

"Wait till I get my hands on that Weasel." Draco muttered lividly; no one hurts his family and gets away with it.

"Too late." Harry said with grim satisfaction.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked hesitantly.

"He's at St. Mungos'." Harry said with a harsh leer.

"What for?" Draco asked slightly nervous at seeing Harry leering.

"Nobody knows." Luna said simply staring at her empty flask.

"Actually Luna, the medi-witches say that under immense pressure his mind is stuck in the past, back in fourth year, he doesn't remember anything past the end of the first task." Hermione concluded.

"Whoa." Pansy whispered.

"That was three years ago," Hermione continued sneering, "It might have changed."

At Draco's raised eyebrow she continued, "He doesn't deserve to live without the guilt of what he, his sister, and his mother have done and said to (and about) Harry, Luna and I." She snarled.

"What. Did. Those. Weasels. Do. To you?!" Pansy asked Luna outraged and disgusted.

"Oh nothing much," Luna spat furiously, "They only insulted my dead father's name with me in the next room, and they were laughing their heads off at some articles from the Quibbler." Luna fumed as she stood up and non-verbally and wandlessly summoned the fastest broom from the line, "This one's mine." She said to the group that had moved to the sidelines to watch, as she got on to the broom's rear and hovered meters from the ground before kicking off, and at great speeds twisting and turning through the large room.

"Oi, wait for me!" Pansy said as she too summoned a sleek broom and kicked off as the others watched from the ground.

After a few minutes, Hermione decided to join in as well as Harry and Draco went off to the far side to wrestle vampire-style.

After half an hour of racing on brooms and on the ground, Hermione decided to bring things to a stop, "Ready to go hunting?" She asked as she disillusioned her hooded cloak and the others followed her example as she clasped her cloak, pulled up her hood and walked out the front door underneath the artificial light of the street lamps and the bright light of the crescent moon.

Two weeks later

Hermione's coven had moved from lively Florence to the bright and beautiful city of Volterra and they were currently enjoying the sights from underneath their hooded cloaks.

"This city is home to the most powerful vampire coven to ever exist." Hermione clarified in a clear smooth voice.

"Powerful yet ruthless." Luna added as she stared at the ancient clock tower in front of her. "At least that's what Vladimir and Stefan said."

"Who?" Draco asked from behind her.

"They're Romanian." Luna said as she gazed intently at the clock tower.

"That would be right." A smooth child-like voice sneered from their far right.

The coven looked at their right to see five hooded figures dressed in cloaks not too different to their own. The only differences were the colours; which varied from smoky grey to an almost black colour and everything in between.

Hermione sniffed the air only to find out that the hooded figures were vampires but thankfully not of magical possession.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded harshly as she held her head high to stand in front of the coven protectively with Luna and Pansy flanking her sides and Harry and Draco at the back with their wands drawn inconspicuously.

"Interesting question," A figure to the right of the other group said in an equally smooth yet deep voice, "You'll find out soon enough."

The figures advanced towards them at a slow human pace.

"Oh and don't try to run, you're surrounded." The childish voice said to the alert coven.

Harry and Draco looked behind them to see five other hooded figures standing close by.

"Grab them." The childish voice ordered as the hooded figures swooped down to capture the struggling coven. Two hooded figures took hold of one coven member each, "By the way resistance is futile."

As Hermione's coven were lead deep underground at vampire speed, they surveyed their surroundings from beneath their hoods as Hermione tried to get some answers from the hooded figures only to be told; "We know what that you and your coven are of magical descent and we'd like you to help us."

Hermione had asked "Who are 'us'?" Even though she knew the answer and feared it greatly.

"The Volturi." The child-like voice answered from the front as they were led through the sewers and beyond that to an antechamber made of stone that opened into a spacious room where there were a cluster of vampires at every corner.

Three vampires in pitch-black cloaks glided –more like waltzed- towards the gathering near the entrance with a group of vampire guards surrounding them protectively.

The vampire with jet-black hair and milky crimson eyes stepped forward, "Welcome friends, I am Aro." He said in a manner that reminded them of Fudge. One of the figures in a blackish cloak stepped forward and tapped their hand to his outstretched palm. He surveyed the coven for a moment before speaking again, "I see that Jane has informed you of the situation." He smiled and his papery-white skin crinkled even more.

"Situation?" Hermione asked in a harsh monotone, "I don't understand."

"We want your coven to join us my dear." Aro said in a smooth voice, "To join the Volturi Guard; with gifts and abilities such as yours, why waste them?" He explained referring to their powerful magic.

"How do you know of our gifts?" Hermione asked glaring at Aro from underneath her hood.

Aro smiled; "I have my ways." He said simply, gesturing to several large wooden thrones that were in line with the curving stone walls, "Do sit down." He said as he and the guards around him moved swiftly to sit on three thrones in the front of the room. The rest of the guard lowered their hoods to reveal pale and stunningly beautiful features that stood out against the darkness of their cloaks.

Hermione lowered her hood followed by the rest of her coven as she swiftly turned to face Aro with reproachful eyes.

"Do we have a choice?" She asked -referring to being part of the guard- already knowing and dreading the answer.

Aro smiled again; yet this time it was intolerant and impatient. "No, my dear," He whispered harshly, "There is no choice."

**A/N: I hope that you like that chapter.**

**I'm starting school again next week so I am going to have to either update shorter chapters or update less.**

**Review to tell me what you think about this chapter and about Hermione's covens' powers.**


End file.
